


Drive-Thru

by ace_writergirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl
Summary: Blake is bored at work until a customer brightens up her night.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Drive-Thru

**Author's Note:**

> This was my server Secret Santa for my good friend, Kara. She is warm, kind and supremely talented :)

Blake heaved a sigh and tried to focus on her mundane task. She was refilling the condiment bottles on a very slow Wednesday evening shift at the KFC in her small town. It was the kind of shift where the seconds dragged; minutes felt like hours and by Gods, the _hours_. She’d only been there for two of them and she felt like she’d aged days.

She could almost hear Weiss’ condescending tone berating her for complaining when she was lucky enough to even have a job. Being a Faunus was detrimental enough, and with the SDC embargo in effect, jobs were in high demand.

Luckily, the day manager was really nice and took pity on Blake. Sitting around waiting for the next step in her life was not a strong suit of Blake’s. She liked being busy. Idleness was not something she enjoyed.

Unless she was curled up with a good book – but she didn’t consider that being idle. And what she would give for a good book right then. Anything to keep her mind active.

“Those bottles aren’t gonna refill themselves!” a voice snapped behind Blake, making her jump slightly.

“I am refilling them, Cinder,” Blake replied tiredly.

“Don’t give me attitude, Belladonna.”

Blake didn’t bother replying since Cinder would probably have a problem with how she said it. Robyn, the day manager that hired Blake, was a Faunus herself so she could relate to Blake and vice versa. Cinder was…mean. She was just mean. And to make things worse, she was friends with Blake’s ex, Adam.

Blake could feel a familiar tightness in her chest so she concentrated on her breathing and imagined a bright smile, lilac eyes and a smirk that always made her knees feel a little weak.

“You’re such a waste of space,” Cinder muttered, walking away when she realised that Blake wasn’t giving her any further ammunition.

Blake shoved down the little voice in her head that agreed with Cinder. Her anxiety and depression tended to spike when she was bored and her mind wandered. There was only one person able to make her smile again, ease her mind.

Unfortunately, that person was seventeen miles away in their tiny one bedroom apartment and Blake wasn’t going to see her for another four hours.

A bell echoed above her and she adjusted her headset to greet the customer about to approach the order box.

“Good evening. Welcome to KFC. How may I help you?”

“And a good evening to you!”

Blake’s mood immediately lifted and a genuine smile jumped onto her face.

“Could I please get a Colonel Sandwich with some wedges and an iced tea…oh, and an Original recipe bucket! The $20 one. Pretty please.”

Blake couldn’t help but snort. She could feel Cinder’s eyes burning into her back so she cleared her throat. “No problem, ma’am. Just to confirm, that’s one number 16 and a $20 Fill Up?”

“You got it.”

“All right. If you could drive to the window, we’ll have your food ready in a moment.”

“Such stellar customer service. Thank you!”

Blake managed to hold in her giggles until the customer had driven out of earshot. She somehow remembered that she did actually have a job to do and quickly grabbed the order and packed it into a bag. She added five extra packets of ketchup, ignoring Cinder’s glare.

The roar of a bike approached the window and Blake fidgeted with excitement. She heard Cinder mumbling behind her but there was a legit customer so she couldn’t complain. Money was being spent which was all the top dogs cared about anyway.

The yellow bike crept to a stop in front of the window and Blake’s eyes greedily took in the rider’s helmet, waiting impatiently for it to be taken off. She certainly wasn’t disappointed. Long blonde hair shook free and that smirk that made her knees go weak was aimed right at her.

“Well, hey there.”

“Hi,” Blake whispered, suddenly shy.

“What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Blake rolled her eyes. “A girl’s got bills to pay.”

“I think you should find a sugar mommy. Or sugar daddy. You deserve to be much finer places than a KFC.”

Blake cracked a small smile. “You’re sweet.”

“I’m spicy too,” she purred, leaning forward.

“Oh my Gods,” Blake chuckled, while blushing profusely.

The customer sat back a bit and chuckled. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

“You’re the only one who manages to get me that flustered.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Blake winked. “You should.”

Yang blinked and just kind of stared at Blake with a dopey smile on her face.

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to insist that you move along. We have other customers!” Cinder announced, interrupting their moment.

Yang’s expression became cool and she glanced behind her at the deserted drive-thru and parking lot. “Suffering from delusions again, Cinder?”

“Screw you, Yang,” Cinder spat.

“Whoa!” Blake said firmly. “It doesn’t matter that we all know each other outside of this place. Yang is actually a paying customer and you can’t talk to her like that!”

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here, Belladonna,” Cinder replied, her voice low and dangerous. It sounded too familiar to Blake and she made her mind up then and there.

“Do _not_ threaten me.” Blake took off her headset and put it on the counter. “I know jobs are scarce but doing nothing is better than this emotional manipulation. You and Adam are cut from the same cloth and you deserve each other.” She turned back to Yang and held out the order with her free hand outstretched. Yang quickly gave her a few bills for her meal and took the bags from Blake.

Blake turned back to Cinder and slammed the money into her hand. “In case this little exchange wasn’t clear enough, I quit.”

Blake ducked past Cinder and practically ran out the restaurant. Yang was waiting, Bumblebee humming excitedly beneath her. Yang handed Blake her helmet. Even though her face was mostly covered, Yang’s eyes were sparkling with pride and it lifted Blake more than anything could.

Yang loved her.

Yang believed in her.

Yang was _proud_ of her.

Regardless that she’d probably regret her decision the next day, as Blake climbed on the back of Bumblebee and wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist, she knew that there was nothing better than the love of her life being proud of her.

That was the best gift.


End file.
